Most modern vehicles have seat assemblies having a recliner or release mechanism to pivotally move a seatback from a seated position to a stowed and/or fold flat position. The stowed position allows a vehicle user to increase the storage space available in the rear of a vehicle and/or may allow access to a third row seating in vans, minivans, or sports utility vehicles (SUVs). In some vehicles, a strap is provided to release the recliner or release mechanism.